


All you had to do was stay

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Louis, Hate to Love, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Slytherin Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co się stanie jeśli wymieszasz parę wrogów ze światem magii i wspólnym projektem?</p>
<p>Albo:</p>
<p>Louis i Harry muszą stworzyć wspólny projekt, który będzie miał duży wpływ na ich życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you had to do was stay

**Author's Note:**

> One shot powstał na podstawie propozycji na prompta od Mess

Biegiem przemierzali szkolne korytarze, doprowadzając swoje mundurki, do w miarę przyzwoitego stanu. Paski ich toreb zsuwały się z ramion, przez co musieli ciągle je poprawiać.  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć – sapnął Louis, próbując złapać więcej powietrza do płuc i poprawiając grzywkę, która wpadła mu do oczu – Znowu to zrobiłeś Zayn.  
\- Przepraszam – próbował zrobić skruszoną minę, ale ciężko było, kiedy przez bieg miał trudności z oddychaniem.  
\- Zawsze przepraszasz – zwolnili kroku, kiedy nareszcie dotarli do ostatnich schodów i mogli zobaczyć wnętrze Wielkiej Sali, gdzie pozostali uczniowie, na szczęście, jeszcze jedli śniadanie – Zamiast przepraszać, wstałbyś w końcu na czas, żebym nie musiał na ciebie czekać – zbiegli po schodach, a chwilę później siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru, pijąc sok dyniowy i smarując tosty dżemem. Jedli szybko, widząc, że uczniowie powoli opuszczają Wielką Salę, a za 15 minut mają eliksiry w lochach.  
\- Uważajcie, bo się udławicie – skomentowała Eleanor, która siedziała po drugiej stronie stołu, czym zyskała groźny wzrok od Louisa – No, co tylko wam radzę – sięgnęła po kielich dopijając sok dyniowy i po chwili nie było jej już przy stole.  
Szatyn rozejrzał się po sali i zauważył, że powoli pustoszeje, co oznaczało, że zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia. Przełknął ostatni kęs, który popił sokiem i podniósł się z ławki, chwytając swoją torbę.  
\- Zayn, idziemy – spojrzał na przyjaciela, który powoli przeżuwał, tępo wpatrując się przed siebie. Louis nie rozumiał jak on może tak spokojnie tu siedzieć, kiedy za moment zaczynają eliksiry. Nie raz zastanawiał się jak to się stało, że zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Byli całkowicie różni.  
Zayn był raczej cichy i spokojny, wiecznie zamyślony. Szaty nie raz zastanawiał się, czy myśli o czymś konkretnym, czy jest w stanie zawieszenia, kiedy jego umysł wypełnia pustka. Wieczorami poświęcał długie godziny na „bazgranie” (jak lubił mówić Lou), w swoim szkicowniku, przez co rano zasypiał na zajęcia, a Tomlinson, jako dobry przyjaciel, próbował go rozbudzić i czekał, aż uda mu się zebrać.  
Louis z kolei był straszną gadułą, zwłaszcza jeśli zainteresował go jakiś temat. Nie należał może do najlepszych uczniów w szkole, ale starał się, szczególnie z przedmiotów, które mogły mu się przydać w przyszłej pracy - chciał zostać magomedykiem. To on na ogół był tym, który odrabiał zadania, a Zayn perfidnie od niego odpisywał. Mimo to Louis kochał go jak brata.  
Malik uniósł głowę i lekko zamglonym wzrokiem spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Co? – jak zawsze, zamyślony, nie słyszał co mówi do niego szatyn.  
\- Eliksiry za – spojrzał na zegarek, który miał na ręce – 10 minut. Jak się spóźnimy, to Snape nam tego nie odpuści. Ruszaj swój leniwy tyłek.  
\- Ale jeszcze nie zjadłem – marudził pokazując na swój w talerz, gdzie leżało jeszcze pół tosta. Mimo to wstał i sięgnął po swoją torbę.  
\- Trzeba było jeść, a nie bujać w obłokach – chwycił za dłoń bruneta i pociągnął w kierunku wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali. Był już blisko przekroczenia progu i skierowania się do lochów, kiedy nagle pojawiła się przed nim postać, którą najmniej chciał spotkać.  
Wysoki chłopak staną przed Louisem, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Bujna czupryna loków okalała jego twarz, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się z pogardą w mniejszego. Tomlinson musiał przyznać, że był dość przystojny i może wzdychałby do kędzierzawego, gdyby nie jego wyniosłość i chamskie zachowanie.  
\- Co jest Tomlinson? W końcu ktoś cię zechciał? – zadrwił, znacząco spoglądając na złączone dłonie przyjaciół – Chociaż nie wiem, czy można to uznać za jakiś sukces. Raczej byłoby mi przykro, że najlepszy przyjaciel się nade mną lituje.  
\- Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? – uniósł do góry brew, przywdziewając na twarz maskę chłodu – Trzeba było próbować, póki miałeś okazję. Chociaż wątpię, abyś nawet wtedy miał jakieś szanse – zaśmiał się.  
\- Ja miałbym chcieć ciebie – prychnął – Uwierz mi, lepsi niż ty do mnie przychodzą.  
\- O tak, wszystkie dziwki w szkole – nie czekając na odpowiedź kędzierzawego, skierował się do lochów.  
\- Ty wre… - zaczął wściekły. Wyglądał jakby niewiele mu brakowało, aby rzucił się na szatyna. Zatrzymała go dłoń jego przyjaciela, ściskająca jego ramię.  
\- Daj spokój Harry – wściekłe spojrzenie odrobinę złagodniało, kiedy spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół – Liama i Nialla. Payne’a poznał na pierwszym roku na Hogwarcie, razem trafili do Slytherinu. Nialla z kolei znał od dziecka, byli sąsiadami, i choć blondyn został przydzielony do Huffelpuffu ich przyjaźń przetrwała.  
\- Ale słyszeliście jak ta szla…  
\- Harry – głos Liama był stanowczy – Louis nie jest szlamą. Jest półkrwi.  
\- Nie rozumiem cię – wtrącił się blondyn – Wiem, że szczycisz się swoją czystą krwią i niekoniecznie jesteś miły dla innych, zwłaszcza osób pochodzących z mugolskiej rodziny. Jednak z nikogo nie wyśmiewasz się tak jak z Tomlinsona. Co on ci takiego zrobił?  
\- Po prostu mnie wkurwia – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Chcąc zakończyć tą rozmowę, udał się w kierunku wyjścia z zamku, aby dostać się do szklarni, gdzie miał zielarstwo z krukonami.  
*****  
Harry Styles – czarodziej czystek krwi, pochodzący z rodu Stylesów i Louis Tomlinson – czarodziej pół krwi, wszyscy wiedzieli, że te dwie osoby się nienawidzą. Nikt jednak nie wiedział od czego to się zaczęło. Louis, nie rozumiał, dlaczego do samego początku Styles pała do niego nienawiścią. Co do ślizgona, nigdy się na ten temat nie wypowiadał, jednak jego przyjaciele podejrzewali, że on sam zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Coś musiało się wydarzyć, że obrał sobie Tomlinson na swoją ofiarę.  
Louis dokładnie pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie, to jak w pierwszym momencie był zdezorientowany, nie wiedział o co chodzi, a później przepłakał resztę podróży pociągiem. Jechał na swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie, podekscytowany i pełen zapału, aby zagłębić się bardziej w świat magii. Przepychał się przez korytarz, poszukując wolnego przedziału, kiedy przypadkiem wpadł na ślizgona. Przez moment Styles przyglądał się uważnie szatynowi, po czym na jego twarz wpłynął grymas złości. Zaczął krzyczeć na Louisa i wyzywać go od szlam. Następnie odszedł wściekły, znikając w jednym z przedziałów. Tommo stał oszołomiony, nie widząc co się stało, a jego błękitne tęczówki zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Miał jedenaście lat i jeszcze nikt go nie potraktował tak jak ten obcy – jeszcze wtedy – mu chłopak. Niedługo później znalazł przedział, w którym siedziała tylko jednak osoba. W ten sposób poznał Zayna, któremu chwilę potem wypłakiwał się. To był pierwszy raz, od tego momentu szatyn dość często szukał pocieszenia u mulata, który zgarniał go do silnego uścisku i mruczał do ucha słowach otuchy.  
Od tego dnia, za każdym razem, kiedy ślizgon widział Louisa nie było mowy, aby sobie odpuścił. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego tak bardzo uwziął się na biednego gryfona. Owszem Styles uwielbiał się wywyższać i szczycić tym, że pochodzi z dobrego rodu czarodziei czystej krwi, jednak nigdy na nikim, aż tak się nie wyżywał, nawet nad uczniami z mugolskich rodzin.  
Louis zawsze w ciszy przyjmował każde słowo, które kierował do niego Harry, powstrzymując swoje łzy przed wypłynięciem, kiedy ślizgon za bardzo przesadzał i wywoływał ból w szatynie. Dopiero później w dormitorium, przyciśnięty do Zayna, pozwalał im wypłynąć. Już nawet nie chodziło o słowa, które kierował do niego ślizgon. Po prostu nie rozumiał co takiego mu zrobił, aby zasłużyć na takie traktowanie. I tak było przez pięć lat. Jednak w wakacje przed jego 6 rokiem, postanowił to zmienić. Nie chciał dłużej być cichy i spokojnie przyjmować każde słowo nienawiści, skierowane w jego osobę przez Stylesa. Równo z rozpoczęciem nowego roku, zadecydował, że nie będzie się przejmował słowami ślizgona, mało tego, nie pozwoli mu się w ten sposób traktować. Na początku było mu ciężko się przemóc, nie raz czuł jak w jego gardle tworzy się gula, która uniemożliwiała mu wypowiedzenia chociażby jednego słowa. Z czasem jednak to wszystko zniknęło, a on nie miał problemu, aby zachowywać się wobec Stylesa, tak samo jak on wobec niego. Nigdy więcej nie pozwoli, aby ślizgon go poniżał. Do dziś pamiętał minę ślizgona, kiedy po raz pierwszy mu się postawił. Stał ze zdziwieniem wymalowany na twarzy nie potrafiąc się odgryźć, a Louis spokojnie odszedł w kierunku sali.  
*****  
Wszedł do dormitorium, wycierając swoje mokre włosy, jego wzrok od razu spoczął na Zaynie, który jak co wieczór, siedział oparty o zagłówek i bazgrał w swoim szkicowniku. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, spoglądając na pozostałych współlokatorów. Daniel i Josh, byli już pogrążeni we śnie, z kolei Tom odkładał pergaminy, po tym jak skończył spisywać zadanie na numerologię, i prawdopodobnie również planował się położyć.  
Przewiesił ręcznik, przez ramę łóżka, aby szybciej wyschnął i wsunął się pod kołdrę, kładąc na łóżku.  
\- Zayn – spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela.  
\- Hmm – mruknął, nie odrywając wzroku od kartek.  
\- Czas spać – oznajmił, wiedząc co za moment usłyszy.  
\- Zaraz Lou – zmarszczył brwi, a jego dłoń ostrożnie i powoli przesuwała się po kartce, jakby bał się, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch mógłby zniszczyć to, co tworzy.  
\- Nie ma żadnego zaraz – jego ton był ostrzejszy – Zawsze tak mówisz, a ostatecznie idziesz spać kilka godzin później.  
\- Lou – w końcu spojrzał na szatyna. Wpatrywał się w niego wielkimi, brązowymi tęczówkami.  
\- To na mnie nie działa. Odkładaj zeszyt i spać.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zayn, jutro mamy pierwszą transmutację i to ze Slytherinem. Tym bardziej nie mam zamiaru się spóźnić. Nie chce, aby McGonagall odjęła nam punkty, a jeszcze bardziej nie mam zamiaru dawać Stylesowi kolejnego tematu do kpin.  
\- Louis, naprawdę za moment pójdę spać – zapewnił przyjaciela, wzrokiem wracając na swoją prace.  
\- O nie, nie ma mowy – mruknął do siebie. Sięgną po różdżkę leżącą na szafce, obok łóżka, a po chwili zeszyt przeleciał przez pokój zderzając się ze ścianą i wylądował na podłodze, pomiędzy łóżkiem Toma i Josha.  
\- Ej – oburzył się mulat, wydymając policzki, jakby był 5 letnim dzieckiem, któremu mama kazała zrobić coś, czego nie lubi. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł po szkicownik, podnosząc z podłogi.  
\- Spać!  
\- Dobra – burknął kładąc się i nakrywając kołdrą.  
Louis z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem, wygodnie się ułożył i zamknął oczy, powoli odpływając.  
*****  
\- Nie wierzę – zbiegali po schodach, aby ostatecznie znaleźć się na pierwszym piętrze – Słyszysz Zayn! Nie wierzę w to! Nie dość, że tym razem oboje zaspaliśmy, to jeszcze schody zaczęły mieć dzisiaj swoje humorki i dwa razy zmieniły swoje położenie, przez co nasza trasa się wydłużyła. Jak to się mogło stać?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia Lou – Zayn biegł za nim ziewając i mierzwiąc dłonią swoje czarne włosy.  
Nareszcie znaleźli się na odpowiednim korytarzu i w oddali mogli dostrzec grupę uczniów. Z powodu zaspania nie zdążyliby zjeść śniadania, więc nawet przez moment nie pomyśleli, aby udać się do Wielkiej Sali.  
Zatrzymali się pod drzwiami próbując złapać oddech. Na szczęście McGonagall jeszcze nie było, więc się nie spóźnili.  
\- No proszę Tomlinson, a jednak zdążyłeś? – wyprostował się, a jego ciało odrobinę zesztywniało, kiedy usłyszał głos, należący do znienawidzonej osoby. Odwrócił się złowrogo spoglądając na ślizgona, który kontynuował – Właśnie zakładaliśmy się z chłopakami ile punktów zabierze ci McGonagall za spóźnienie – szatyn czuł jak krew zaczyna w nim wrzeć – Jak widać Liam wygrał. Jako jedyny wierzył, że ci się uda.  
\- Widzę, że miałeś świetną zabawę – założył ramiona na piersi – Powiedziałbym, że mi przykro z twojej przegranej, ale tak nie jest – przekrzywił lekko głowę.  
\- No cóż – wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami – Nie tym razem, to innym. Dasz mi jeszcze wiele okazji – na jego usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Proponuję, abyś w końcu zajął się swoim życiem, a nie moim.  
\- Jedynym powodem, dla którego jestem w stanie znieść myśl, że ktoś taki jak ty, ma prawo do nauki magii, jest to, że dostarczasz mi rozrywki.  
\- Zawsze możesz udawać, że nie istnieję! Nie uważasz, że tak byłoby łatwiej i dla mnie, i dla ciebie?  
\- I miałbym zrezygnować z zabawy jaką mi zapewniasz? – z każdą mijającą sekundą Louis miał większą ochotę, aby rzucić się na ślizgona i zdrapać mu z twarzy ten jego głupi uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem – warknął.  
\- Nie pochlebiaj mi i tak nie masz u m… - nie skończył zdania, ponieważ obok siebie usłyszeli głośne chrząknięcie. Dopiero teraz rozejrzeli się po korytarzu i zauważyli, że ten opustoszał. Drzwi do sali były otwarte, a w nich stała profesor McGonagall. Jej surowa twarz, pokryta zmarszczkami, wydawała się jeszcze bardziej straszna, kiedy pojawiał się na niej gniew i właśnie tak było w tej chwili.  
\- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby w końcu panowie zakończyli bezsensowną wymianę zdań i zainteresowali się zajęciami, które jakiś czas temu się powinny zacząć.  
\- Przepraszamy – mruknęli oboje.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam do sali – wskazał na wejście i poczekała, aż jej uczniowie wejdą do środka. Louis i Harry od razu skierowali się na swoje miejsca, jednak zatrzymał ich głos profesorki – Proponuję, aby panowie od razu zajęli wspólną ławkę.  
\- Słucham? – oburzony głos Stylesa rozbrzmiał po klasie.  
\- Właśnie miałam was podzielić w pary. Dziś poznacie tematy projektów, o których mówiłam na początku roku. Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi panom wspólna praca. Może w końcu dojdziecie do porozumienia.  
\- Ale… - szatyn próbował zaprotestować. Wiedział, ze nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Nie ma mowy, aby dogadali się ze Stylesem i zaliczyli ten projekt.  
\- Nie zmienię zdania panie Tomlinson – przeszła obok Louisa, zatrzymując się na początku klasy, przy biurku.  
Louis, posłał smutne spojrzenie Zaynowi i z nieszczęśliwą miną, ruszył do ławki, przy której siedział już wściekły ślizgon.  
W ciągu kilku następnych minut McGonagall dzieliła ich na pary, po czym zaczęła przydzielać tematy. Na każdej ławce pojawił się kawałek pergaminu, złożony na pół. Louis spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Zayn siedział po drugiej stronie sali, z Eleanor. Czuł zazdrość, że Malik miał kogoś z ich domu, kogo zna, a on musiał pracować z największym dupkiem jakiego znał.  
\- Proszę jeszcze nie otwierać – zarządziła czarownica, kiedy dostrzegła, że uczniowie sięgają po pergamin – Zanim zapoznacie się z tematem, chciałabym przedstawić kilka zasad – rozejrzała się po sali i kiedy upewniła się, że wszyscy ją słuchają, kontynuowała – Dzisiejsze zajęcia i następne poświęcimy na projekty, jednak później będziecie musieli poświecić wolny czas – po klasie przeszedł niezadowolony jęk uczniów – Na wszystko macie miesiąc, po tym czasie chcę, abyście oddali mi wasze notatki. Liczę się z tym, że może wam się nie udać osiągnąć efektu końcowego, dlatego to nie on zaważy na waszej ocenie, a wasze notatki, które macie obowiązek robić, podczas projektu. Możecie zobaczyć na tematy – ogłosiła i w tym momencie szatyn sięgnął po pergamin, jednak jego nie było już na biurku. Uniósł wzrok i zauważył, że spoczywa on w dłoniach Stylesa.  
\- To chyba jakiś żart – wybuchł kędzierzawy.  
\- Co dostaliśmy? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na ślizgona.  
\- Jakby nie wystarczyło, że jestem w grupie z tobą – warknął, jednak podał gryfonowi pergamin.  
Louis spojrzał na niego, a tam schludnym, pochyłym pismem było napisane Męska ciąża.  
\- Co to, do cholery, ma być?  
Czy jego nauczycielka stroiła sobie z nich żarty? Jakim cudem mieliby tego dokonać, jeszcze na transmutacji. Gdyby to były eliksiry, można by coś pokombinować, ale to… Oczywiście temat był ciekawy, nawet bardzo. Gdyby im się udało, to byłoby coś nowego, niesamowitego. Mimo wszystko praca nad tym przerażała go.  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku panowie? – obok ich ławki pojawiła się McGonagall  
\- Tak się pani profesor zastanawiamy… - zaczął Louis, niepewnie spoglądając na nauczycielkę.  
\- Czy ma pani po kolei w głowie – mruknął pod nosem Styles, czym zarobił łokieć w żebra od szatyna, aby się zamknął.  
\- Mamy pracować nad męską ciążą, ale to chyba nie jest możliwe. To znaczy, jakiś eliksir czy coś takiego, ale zaklęcie…  
\- Panie Tomlinson, na czym polega transmutacja? – zaskoczyła tym pytaniem szatyna, nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Um…na zmianie jednego przedmiotu w inny.  
\- Dokładnie, to jest podpowiedź. Poszukajcie trochę, oczytajcie się i może dacie radę – na jej surowej twarzy pojawił się ledwie widoczny uśmiech, nim odeszła do innej grupy.  
\- Dobra – westchnął Louis, odwracając się do Harry’ego – Proponuję, abyśmy stworzyli teraz ogólny zarys i pomyśleli, gdzie możemy znaleźć pomocne informacje. Na jutro je przynieśmy i postaramy coś zrobić dalej.  
\- Świetnie – burknął bez entuzjazmu, znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się plecy Liama, który siedział przed nim – To jutro przyniesiesz materiały.  
\- Słucham? – słysząc oburzony głos szatyna, Harry spojrzał na niego – Nie powiedziałem, że ja sam się tym zajmę. To też twoje zadanie.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi, uzyskał jedynie wzruszenie ramion.  
\- Słuchaj, im więcej zrobimy na zajęciach, tym miej czasu spędzimy razem później. Chyba zależy ci na tym tak jak mi.  
\- Dobra, poszukam – warknął.  
Nie miał ochoty poświęcać wolnego popołudnia na siedzenie w książkach, ale Tomlinson miał rację. Chciał mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą i nie widywać szatyna częściej niż to konieczne.  
*****  
\- To niesprawiedliwe – jęknął, kładąc głowę na otwartej książce. Od dwóch godzin siedział w bibliotece z Zaynem i Eleanor, poszukując czegoś, co pomoże mu w projekcie. Jego przyjaciel, razem z El również pracowali nad swoim tematem – Dlaczego McGonagall połączyła was razem, a ja muszę pracować ze Stylesem?  
\- Lou, znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie – mulat dźgnął palcem policzek szatyna.  
\- No tak, ale to dalej niesprawiedliwe. Pewnie będę musiał odwalić całą robotę, bo szanowny pan Styles nie raczy ruszyć palcem – narzekał.  
\- Daj spokój – wtrąciła się Eleanor – może nie będzie tak źle i zaangażuje się w to.  
\- Taaa – prychnął pod nosem Tomlinson.  
*****  
Pomimo tego, że kazał Stylesowi poprzeglądać książki, nie spodziewał się, że ten go posłucha. Był zaskoczony, kiedy podczas następnej lekcji transmutacji, przedstawił Louisowi to czego się dowiedział.  
Siedział w ławce razem z kędzierzawym, a w dłoniach trzymał notatki, które przyniósł ślizgon. Nie ukrywał, że był pod wrażeniem, ogromnym wrażeniem. Harry naprawdę dobrze się spisał.  
\- To…to jest dobre, bardzo dobre. Na pewno się przyda – odpowiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od notatek. Na usta Stylesa wpłynął zadowolony uśmiech.  
\- Nie wierzyłeś, że wezmę to na poważnie – wytknął szatynowi.  
\- Nie do końca – mruknął pod nosem.  
*****  
Sami nie wiedzieli jak to się stało. Tak często jak tylko mogli, ku niechęci obojga, spotykali się w Pokoju Życzeń. Louis zaproponował to miejsce tłumacząc, że w ten sposób łatwo dostaną to, czego będą potrzebować. Na początku było jak zawsze, wspólna praca, dużo sprzeczek, posunięcie się o krok lub cofniecie do punktu wyjścia, rozejście do swoich domów.  
Nawet nie wiadomo, który z nich to zapoczątkował i jakim cudem to się stało, ale kończąc pracę, na ten konkretny dzień, zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać. Poruszać zwykłe tematy, które ich interesowały. Tak zamiast wrócić do swoich pokoi wspólnych, zostali tam jeszcze kilka godzin dyskutując. Mało tego, często można było usłyszeć śmiechy, a po wrogości w głosie nie było śladu. I choć utrzymywali, że dalej się nienawidzą, są wrogami, to takie sytuacje miały miejsce coraz częściej.  
To było ich ostatnie spotkanie, przed oddaniem projektu Mcgonagall. Pracowali o wiele ciężej niż wcześniej z nadzieję, że jednak uda im się stworzyć odpowiednie zaklęcie.  
\- I co? – Harry uważnie przyglądał się Louisowi, który właśnie badał ich doświadczalnego szczura, a konkretniej samca szczura, chcąc sprawdzić, czy ich zaklęcie się udało.  
\- Nic – westchnął smutno, odkładając różdżkę – Myślałem, że się uda – odszedł od stolika, gdzie znajdowała się klatka ze zwierzęciem i podszedł do drugiego, gdzie leżały ich notatki i książki – Co poszło nie tak? – mruknął pod nosem, marszcząc brwi i przeglądając jeden z opasłych tomów.  
\- Louis, daj spokój – podszedł do szatyna – Nie udało się i wątpię, abyśmy coś jeszcze zdziałali. Jest późno, chodźmy spać – jęknął.  
\- Jeszcze chwila – spojrzał błagalnie na ślizgona – Proszę Harry, ostatnia próba. Jeśli się nie uda, skończymy z tym.  
Styles był zmęczony. Dochodziła 1.00, a on miał za sobą ciężki trening quiddicha i naprawdę chciał już wrócić do siebie, ale nie umiał powiedzieć nie, wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki szatyna.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął zrezygnowany.  
\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział z uśmiechem – To może, aby poszło szybciej ja zajmę się zaklęciem, a ty dokończ notatki.  
\- Ok – zajął krzesło przyciągając do siebie rolki zapisanego pergaminu i pióro. Wziął się za dopisywanie kolejnych spostrzeżeń i robienie schematów. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Louis odszedł od stolika, aby rzucić kolejny czar. Od pracy oderwał go głośny wybuch, przez co na pergaminie powstał kleks. Nie przejmując się tym, odwrócił się w kierunku drugiego stołu. Dookoła unosił się dym, w którym mógł dostrzec zarysy Tomlinsona, który kaszlał i próbował wydostać się.  
\- Louis – podszedł do gryfona, kiedy udało się wyjść z dymu, który dalej unosił się dookoła stołu – Wszystko dobrze? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się chłopakowi, aby mieć pewność, że się nie skrzywdził.  
\- Tak – odkaszlnął - chyba coś poszło nie tak – westchnął smutno.  
\- Przykro mi – położył dłoń na ramieniu mniejszego, chcąc dodać mu otuchy – Ale na wszelki wypadek możemy sprawdzić. Może się udało – zaproponował.  
Louis pokiwał głową, machając różdżką, aby pozbyć się dymu. Podszedł do szczura i zaczął go badać, a Harry po raz kolejny obserwował jego poczynania.  
\- I? – zapytał, chociaż widząc twarz Tomlinsona, domyślał się odpowiedzi.  
\- Nic – opuścił zrezygnowany rękę z różdżka i odszedł od stołu. Bez słowa zajął krzesło, na którym wcześniej siedział kędzierzawy i zapisywał ostatnie spostrzeżenia. Dość szybko skończył i zwijając pergamin, chował go do torby, razem z pozostałymi rzeczami, które należały do niego. Styles poszedł w jego ślady. Szybko się spakowali i opuścili Pokój Życzeń.  
\- Louis – zaczął ślizgon, nim szatyn zdążył odejść w kierunku wieży Gryffindoru – Nie przejmuj się – posłał mu leki uśmiech – Pamiętaj, że ocena nie zależy od wyniku.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – Jednak chciałem, aby się udało.  
\- Zawsze możesz dalej nad tym pracować, może w końcu ci się uda.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – posłał mu lekki uśmiech – Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc – odpowiedział – I uważaj, aby Filch cię nie złapał – dodał nim szatyn zniknął za rogiem.  
*****  
Pomimo zakończenia projektu i oszukiwania samych siebie, że dalej za sobą nie przepadają, nie potrafili wrócić do tego co było przed wspólną pracą. Nie umieli patrzeć na siebie jak na wrogów. Ich kłótnie praktycznie się nie zdarzały, a jeśli już to bardziej odpowiednim słowem na to było „przekomarzanie się”. Wiele osób było zdziwionych tym zachowaniem, jednak nikt się nie wypytywał. Prawdę znali jedynie ich przyjaciele.  
Jakby to nie było dziwne, dalej widywali się w wolnym czasie, aby porozmawiać. Najczęściej miało to miejsce w Pokoju Życzeń, ale zdarzało się, że spotkali się kilka razy na błoniach, a nawet parę razy wybrali się razem do Hogsmeade.  
*****  
\- Harry – twarz Louis, na której jeszcze chwilę temu widniał szeroki uśmiech, zrobiła się poważna. Szatyn poprawił się na fotelu, nie spuszczając wzroku z kędzierzawego.  
Siedzieli właśnie w pokoju życzeń, który w tej chwili przypomniał niewielki, ale przytulny salon. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, a na małym stoliku stały kubki z gorącą czekoladą.  
\- Mam pytanie – Styles wiedział, że Louis nagle zrobił się niepewny.  
\- Co się stało – zmarszczył brwi, z zaciekawieniem wpatrując się w mniejszego.  
\- Zastanawia mnie to od dawna – gryfon nie był pewny, czy dobrze robi, ale musiał znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zepsuje to ich relacji – Dlaczego tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz, to znaczy nienawidziłeś – poprawił się szybko – Nie rozumiem tego. Nic ci nie zrobiłem, nawet się nie znaliśmy, a ty byłeś dla mnie niemiły.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się z ust ślizgona. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania.  
Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio za to jak się zachowywał. To było godne małego dziecka, zwłaszcza, że powód nie był jakoś szczególnie poważny. To znaczy teraz taki nie był, bo wtedy dla małego chłopca był tragedią.  
\- Lou, posłuchaj – szatyn widział, że zielonooki się stresuje. Po raz pierwszy takiego go wiedział – Ja… - przygryzł wargę niepewnie spoglądają na mniejszego chłopaka – To głupie, eh, najwidoczniej nie pamiętasz tego, ale poznaliśmy się jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie.  
\- Co? – Louis naprawdę był zaskoczony tą informacją. Nie przypomniał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej miał okazję poznać kędzierzawego.  
\- Twoja rodzina przez jakiś czas mieszkała niedaleko mnie – spuścił wzrok wbijając go w swoje splecione dłonie – Od dziecka przyjaźniłem się z Niallem, ale nagle pojawiłeś się ty i on przestał mieć dla mnie tyle czasu co kiedyś. Byłem zły, że odbierasz mi przyjaciela i gdy cię zobaczyłem w pociągu, od razu poznałem i musiałem tą wściekłość na tobie wyładować. Im bardziej w to brnąłem, tym trudniej było mi przestać.  
\- I tylko dlatego tak mnie nienawidziłeś? – Styles skulił się, słysząc ostry ton Louisa. Gryfon nie mógł uwierzyć, że z tak głupiego powodu Harry uprzykrzał mu życie przez tyle lat – Przecież mogłeś do nas dołączyć.  
\- Tak, wiem – westchnął – Niall nie raz to proponował, ale byłem tak wściekły, że nie jestem jego jedynym przyjacielem. Nie jestem jedyną osobą, którą lubi, że nie potrafiłem zaprzyjaźnić się z tobą.  
\- Nie – jęknął, wstając z kanapy – Po prostu…ugh.  
\- Louis, gdzie idziesz?  
\- Muszę nad tym pomyśleć Harry – zatrzymał się przy wyjściu, jednak nie spoglądał na ślizgona – Przez tyle lat, z tak głupiego powodu raniłeś mnie i sprawiałeś, że płakałem. Muszę pomyśleć – z tymi słowami opuścił pokój życzeń, zostawiając Harry’ego z bolącym sercem.  
*****  
Od ich ostatniej rozmowy minęło kilka dni. Zarówno Louis, jak i Harry nie przypuszczali, że będzie im brakować wspólnie spędzanego czasu. Oboje tęsknili za rozmowami i swoim towarzystwem, jednak teraz wszystko leżało w rękach Louisa. Harry wiedział, że spieprzył, że jego zachowanie było okropne. Powód, dla którego tak znęcał się nad szatynem, tak naprawdę nie był powodem. Powinien już dawno to zrozumieć, może teraz jego relacje z gryfonem wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej.  
Minął prawie tydzień, od kiedy Harry po raz ostatni rozmawiał z Tomlinsonem i wiedział, że dłużej tak nie wytrzyma. Brakowało mu Louisa. Jego wysokiego, lekko ochrypłego głosu, szerokiego uśmiechy, błękitnych tęczówek i zmarszczek, które dookoła nich powstawały. Właśnie dlatego, postanowił, że nadszedł koniec czekania na krok Louisa i musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.  
*****  
Przepychał się pomiędzy uczniami, którzy tłoczyli się przy bramie, aby móc opuścić teren szkoły i udać się go Hogsmeade. Rozglądał się dookoła, starając się wyłapać wzrokiem brązowej, dobrze mu znanej czupryny włosów.  
Na początku szukał Louisa po szkole, ale później dowiedział się od jednej z gryfonek – chyba miała na imię Eleanor, że Tomlinson poszedł do miasteczka razem z Zaynem Malikiem.  
Stracił już nadzieję, że gryfon gdzieś tu jest, kiedy wpadł na jakąś postać, mniejszą od niego. Instynktownie objął nieznajomego, aby nie upadł. Spojrzał w dół, chcąc przeprosić i wtedy napotkał błękitne tęczówki, dokładnie te, których szukał.  
\- Louis – uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując przy tym swoje dołeczki – Szukałem cię.  
\- Mnie? – szatyn był zaskoczony. Myślał, że Harry sobie odpuścił, skoro nie próbował z nim ponownie porozmawiać i nie szukał kontaktu.  
\- Tak, chcę abyś ze mną poszedł – oznajmił i przeniósł wzrok na Malika – Zayn, będziesz mieć coś przeciwko, jeśli zabiorę Louisa?  
\- Oh…um…nie – odpowiedział, niepewnie spoglądając na przyjaciela – Jeśli Lou nie ma nic przeciwko.  
\- Więc jak Lou? – kędzierzawy spojrzała z nadzieją na szatyna.  
\- Zi, to na pewno w porządku? – zwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
\- Tak, przecież mieliśmy się spotkać z Niallem, nie będę sam.  
\- Ok – uśmiechnął się, kiedy mulat zapewnił go, że wszystko jest dobrze – W takim razie gdzie chciałeś iść? – zwrócił się do ślizgona, na twarzy którego gościł szeroki uśmiech.  
*****  
Krążyli po miasteczku zajadając się słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa. Pomiędzy nimi panowała cisza, która sprawiała, że z każdą chwilą czuli się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Oboje chcieli ją przerwać, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnie spotkanie nie było to dla nich takie proste.  
Doszli pod Wrzeszczącą Chatę, gdzie byli zupełnie sami. Harry korzystając z prywatności, postanowił w końcu się odezwać.  
\- Lou – odwrócił się w kierunku mniejszego, który wbił w niego swój wzrok – Ja…przepraszam za to co robiłem. Masz rację zachowywałem się jak gówniarz. Jednak teraz tak nie jest. Zrozumiałem swoją głupotę i błąd. Lubię cię i tęskniłem za naszymi rozmowami, dlatego proszę cię, nie zostawiaj mnie ponownie.  
\- W porządku Harry. Już dawno się nie gniewam. Wiem, że też zawiniłem – Harry chciał zaprotestować, ale Tomlinson mu nie pozwolił – Już dawno powinienem z tobą porozmawiać, ale liczyłem, że ty to zrobisz pierwszy i w ten sposób pokarzesz, że naprawdę ci przykro. Przepraszam.  
\- Jest ok, najważniejsze, że sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.  
Spędzili tam jeszcze trochę czasu, siedząc na wysokich kamieniach i rozmawiając jak kiedyś, ciesząc się, że znowu pomiędzy nimi jest dobrze. Po spędzeniu godziny przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Harry zaproponował, aby udali się jeszcze do Trzech Mioteł na piwo kremowe, na co Louis chętnie przystał. O dziwo bez problemu znaleźli wolny stolik, ale mogło to być również spowodowane powoli kończącym się czasem, przeznaczonym na odwiedziny miasteczka. Zapewne większość uczniów ruszyła w drogę powrotną, bądź dokonywała ostatnich zakupów. Kiedy zbliżała się pora obiadu, powoli skierowali się do zamku.  
*****  
Rozglądał się, przemykając przez korytarz na piątym piętrze. Nie chciał napotkać nigdzie Filcha, ani jego kotki – Pani Norris. Od godziny obowiązywała cisza nocna, Louis przed chwilą otrzymał od Harry’ego wiadomość z prośbą o spotkanie w Pokoju Życzeń. Wyszedł zza zakrętu, co pozwoliło mu zobaczyć dobrze mu znaną postać, opierającą się o ścianę obok drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed wyższym, a do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach alkoholu.  
\- Harry – spojrzał w lekko zamglone zielone tęczówki.  
\- Louis – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Chodź – chwycił dłoń szatyna i wciągnął do pokoju.  
Jak zawsze przedstawiał on ten sam salon, z dużą, wygodną kanapą i kominkiem, w którym palił się ogień. Jednak tym razem zamiast kubków z herbatą lub gorącą czekoladą, na stoliczku leżała butelka z Ognistą Whisky i dwie szklanki.  
\- Harry, ty piłeś? – zapytał, kiedy zajął miejsce na kanapie.  
\- Trochę – opadł obok szatyna – Świętujemy z chłopakami z drużyny, dzisiejszy wygrany mecz – odpowiedział z dumą, rozlewając do szklanek bursztynowy trunek. Dzisiaj odbył się mecz quiddicha pomiędzy Slytherinem a Ravenclaw, i oczywiście wygrała drużyna ślizgonów, w której Harry był pałkarzem.  
\- Czemu dalej z nimi nie świętujesz? – przekrzywił lekko głowę, przyglądając się ślizgonowi i odbierając od niego naczynie.  
\- Chciałem spotkać się z tobą – wzruszył ramionami, wygodniej układając na kanapie – Chciałem też świętować z tobą.  
*****  
Duże dłonie błądziły po nagiej skórze pleców Louisa wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę, podczas gdy on wplótł swoje palce w miękkie loki, lekko za nie pociągając. Ich usta były przyciśnięte do siebie, a języki nawzajem badały wnętrze ust, gorące oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.  
Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak to się stało, który z nich zainicjował tę sytuację. W jednej chwili śmiali się z kolejnej historii, którą jeden z nich opowiedział, opróżniając przy tym drugą już butelkę alkoholu, a w następnej Harry przyciskał drobne ciało Louisa do kanapy, badając wnętrze jego ust.  
\- Lou – sapnął w usta szatyna, kiedy ich miednice zderzyły się ze sobą wywołując przyjemne tarcie. Przyłożył usta do obojczyka mniejszego, wysysając tam znak, mówiący, że Louis już do kogoś należy.  
Ich ubrania dość szybko znalazły się dookoła kanapy i stolika. Zielone tęczówki uważnie przesuwały się po całym ciele szatyna, przez co na policzkach mniejszego pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce.  
\- Jesteś piękny – wychrypiał, nachylając się na gryfonem i ponownie łącząc ich usta. W pokoju było parno i miało się wrażenie, jakby powietrze dookoła nich było naelektryzowane. Jakby wystarczyła niewielka iskra, aby wszystko wybuchło. Młodzi czarodzieje czuli się jakby oni mieli za moment wybuchnąć. Dłonie błądziły po ciałach, jak i usta, całując i naznaczając ich skórę. Ciche westchnienia i pomruki wypełniały pokój, kiedy pieścili swoje ciała. Harry starannie i ostrożnie przygotowywał Louisa, nie chcąc go zranić, składając pocałunki na jego twarzy i ustach, aby mniejszy zapomniał o dyskomforcie.  
Ich ciała, błyszczące potem, pasowały do siebie idealnie, bez problemu synchronizując swoje ruchy. Zapach seksu i dźwięk tarcia skóry o skórę wypełniały salon. Czoła opierały się o siebie, gdy próbowali łapać powietrze podczas wydobywania z siebie jęków i imiona kochanka. Skończyli razem drżąc od orgazmu i składając ostatnie pocałunku na swoich ustach.  
Ułożyli się, aby było im wygodnie na kanapie, a zmęczenie i alkohol płynący w żyłach pomógł im szybko usnąć.  
*****  
Ostatni raz spojrzał na nagą postać, śpiącą na kanapie, nim wymknął się z pokoju życzeń. Gdy tylko znalazł się na korytarzu, puścił się biegiem w kierunku wieży Gryffidoru. W jego głowie panował mętlik, a ciało ogarnęła panika. Nie mógł wierzyć, ze to się stało. Jak do tego mogło dojść? Jak mogli dopuścić do takiej sytuacji? Przespał się z Harrym Stylesem, swoim wrogiem, a raczej byłym wrogiem. Kim teraz byli? Przyjaciółmi? Nie był pewny, ale ich relacje zdecydowanie są bardzo dobre, a raczej były. Prawdopodobnie teraz wszystko się zmieni.  
Zatrzymał się przed obrazem Grubej Damy, wypowiadając hasło, tym samym budząc ją. Kobieta z obrazu zaczęła burczeć coś pod nosem, o szlajaniu się po zamku w tak wczesnych godzinach, mimo to przepuściła chłopaka. Przebiegł przez pokój wspólny i po chwili siedział na swoim łóżku, w dormitorium, próbując złapać oddech po biegu. Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 5:30. Miał jeszcze ponad 2 godziny do śniadania. Postanowił się położyć, chociaż nie był pewny czy uda mu się zasnąć. Jego oddech się unormował, ale serce dalej waliło i wiedział, że powodem jest to, co miało miejsce pomiędzy nim a kędzierzawym czarodziejem. Niewiele pamiętał z nocy, ale kiedy obudził się rano, nagi, ułożony na ciele ślizgona i obejmowany przez niego, nie miał wątpliwości do czego pomiędzy nimi doszło.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – wzdrygnął się, kiedy cichy, zachrypnięty od snu głos, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zayn siedział na łóżku, trąc jedno oko, a drugim wpatrując się w przyjaciela.  
\- Um…ja? – poczuł strach. Zayn go przyłapał na nie spędzaniu nocy w dormitorium – Nigdzie – próbował skłamać.  
\- Kłamiesz – jego ton był oskarżycielski – Obudziłem się w nocy i nie było cię w łóżku, dodatkowo masz wczorajsze ubrania.  
\- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje co? – posłał mu słaby uśmiech.  
Malik pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się. Przesunął się na łóżku, poklepując miejsce obok siebie, tym samym dając znać szatynowi, aby do niego dołączył. Louis nie czekał ani chwili dłużej. Położył się obok przyjaciela, który okrył go kołdrą.  
\- Co się dzieje Lou? – brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się uważnie w Tomlinsona, oczekując odpowiedzi. Nie otrzymał jej jednak, szatyn tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Byłeś z Harrym? – objął przyjaciela ramieniem, przyciskając go do swojego ciała.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział cicho. Chciał mieć pewność, że nawet jeśli reszta jego współlokatorów się obudzi, nie usłyszą o czym rozmawiają.  
\- Lou, co się stało? – ponowił pytanie.  
\- Nic.  
\- Przecież widzę – naciskał – Wiesz, że możesz mi zaufać.  
\- Wiem  
\- Chcę ci pomóc – zapewnił.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Więc?  
\- Przespałem się z Harrym – mruknął cicho.  
\- Co? – był zaskoczony tym co usłyszał. Wiedział, że pomiędzy jego przyjacielem, a ślizgonem coś jest, ich relacje zdecydowanie się poprawił, ale tego nie przewidywał – Jak to?  
\- Dostałem sowę w nocy, abym się z nim spotkał. Poszedłem, Harry chciał świętować wygrany mecz. Piliśmy ognistą i nawet nie wiem kiedy to wszystko się stało.  
\- A co na to Harry?  
\- Nie wiem. Spał, a ja uciekłem.  
\- Co teraz planujesz?  
\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno nie będzie jak było – jego głos drżał, więc Zayn postanowił dać mu spokój.  
*****  
Jego głowa pękała. Czuł suchość w ustach i nie przyjemny posmak – pozostałości po alkoholu. Z trudem uniósł swoje powieki, jęcząc na nagłe spotkanie z promieniami słońca, które tylko wzmocniły ból. Nigdy więcej alkoholu, przysięgał sobie w myślach, chociaż wiedział, że i tak tego nie dotrzyma. Powoli, aby nie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji, przeniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Był w Pokoju Życzeń, na stole leżały puste butelki po Ognistej Whisky i dwie szklanki, a on siedział nagi na kanapie. Czekaj, nagi? Dwie szklanki? To by znaczyło, że był tutaj z kimś jeszcze i najwidoczniej się pieprzyli. Najlepsze jest to, że nie ma pojęcia o kogo chodzi. Ostatnim co pamięta, było jak Ed, szukający z ich drużyny, tańczył na stole, wlewając w siebie kolejną porcje alkoholu. Zmarszczył brwi próbując sobie przypomnieć co się wydarzyło. Miał wrażenie, że to tylko pogarsza jego sytuację.  
Pozbierał swoje ubrania, nakładając je na siebie najszybciej jak tylko pozwalał mu ból i po chwili był w drodze do lochów.  
*****  
Siedział na transmutacji, słuchając nudnego wykładu McGonagall. Siłą zmuszał powieki, aby nie opadł. Rozbudził się, kiedy drzwi do sali zostały otwarte, a do środka wpadło dwóch gryfonów – Tomlinson i Malik. Pewnie jak zawsze Zayn zaspał, a szatyn będąc dobrym przyjacielem poczekał na mulata.  
\- Panie Malik, panie Tomlinson, -5 od każdego za spóźnienie – po sali rozniósł się ostry głos nauczycielki.  
Uczniowie przeprosili, uśmiechając się nieśmiało i skierowali do swojej ławki. Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, wpatrywał się w szatyna, licząc na to, że jak zawsze ten na niego spojrzy. Jednak tym razem tak się nie stało. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie. Wytłumaczył sobie, że Louis się spóźnił, stracił punkty i nie chcąc narazić się czarownicy, jak najszybciej zajął miejsce, dlatego nie myślał o tym by spojrzeć na ślizgona.  
Podobnie tłumaczył sobie, gdy wołał Louisa, chcąc z nim porozmawiać, ale ten się nie zatrzymał - mógł przecież go nie słyszeć. Albo kiedy wysłał do gryfona list z prośbą o spotkanie - przecież Louis mógł nie mieć czasu. Na początku myślał, że to tylko jednorazowe, jednak z czasem zauważył, że tłumaczenie zachowania szatyna nie miało sensu. Coś było nie tak, Louis ewidentnie go unikał, a Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Raz udało mu się podejść do gryfona, prosząc o rozmowę. Chciał się dowiedzieć, co takiego zrobił, czym zasłużył sobie na takie traktowanie. Louis jedynie wymamrotał ciche przeprosiny i nim Styles zdążył go złapać, uciekł, znikając za zakrętem. Wtedy postanowił porozmawiać z Malikiem, ale on również nie udzielił mu odpowiedzi. Wyjaśnił, że nie jego zadaniem jest wytłumaczyć mu o co chodzi.  
Pomimo nieudanych prób rozmowy z Tomlinsonem, dalej się starał. Musiał wiedzieć, chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje. Chciał ponownie mieć dobre relacje z szatynem. Brakowało mu ich rozmów, żartów. Brakowało mu obecności chłopaka, tęsknił za nim.  
Rok szkolny dobiegł końca i wszyscy uczniowie opuścili Hogwart, wracając do swoich rodzinnych domów. Harry musiał pogodzić się ze świadomością, że dalej nie wie co się dzieje pomiędzy nim a Louisem i przez najbliższe dwa miesiące nie będzie miał okazji go zobaczyć.  
******  
Miał nadzieję, że wakacje pomogą mu zapomnieć o Harrym i sytuacji, która miała miejsce pomiędzy nimi. Liczył na to, że we wrześniu wróci do szkoły, nie czując bólu i tęsknoty, kiedy spojrzy na ślizgona. Los jednak postanowił z niego zadrwić.  
Siedział na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę i ukrywając twarz w podciągniętych kolanach, które obejmował. Po jego policzkach toczyły się łzy, a ciało drżało od szlochu. Drzwi do pokoju gwałtownie się otwarły, mimo to on nie zareagował. Po chwili poczuł, jak ktoś go obejmuje i przyciąga do uścisku. Wiedział kto to jest, wszędzie poznałby ten zapach.  
\- Lou – Zayn przyciągnął go bliżej siebie – Co się stało? Twoja wiadomość była niepokojąca.  
\- O-obiecaj, że mnie nie zostawisz – po raz pierwszy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mulata.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pamiętasz?  
Skinął głową, odsuwając się od mulata i wycierając mokre policzki.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w granatową pościel w białe groszki. Czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony przyjaciela.  
Zayn w pierwszej chwili chciał się zaśmiać i powiedzieć Lou, aby się nie wygłupiał. Jednak sytuacja wyglądała zbyt poważnie, aby szatyn mógł robić sobie zżarty.  
\- Jak? – zadał pierwsze pytanie, które przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Może to przez zaklęcie nad którym pracowaliśmy z Harrym, chociaż ono się nie udało. Może to coś innego, nie mam pojęcia. Jednak w tym momencie to nie ważne. Liczy się to, że jestem w ciąży – jego głos był zachrypnięty od płaczu i lekko drżał - Jestem dziwadłem.  
\- Nie mów tak Lou – przytulił przyjaciela – Nie jesteś dziwadłem. To cudowne, za kilka miesięcy będziesz miał dziecko. Teraz jesteś odpowiedzialny również za tą małą istotkę – przyłożył dłoń, do twardego brzucha szatyna.  
\- Pomożesz mi, prawda? – kątem oka, spojrzał na mulata.  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się szeroko, tym samym wywołując lekki uśmiech u Tomlinsona – W końcu będę wujkiem.  
\- Dziękuję Zi – wtulił się w ciało Malika.  
\- Jak daleko jesteś?  
\- 13 tydzień.  
\- Co powiedział lekarz i rodzice?  
\- Magomedyk powiedział, że pierwszy raz się z czymś takim spotyka, dlatego chce mieć mnie pod stałą kontrolą i muszę brać eliksiry podtrzymujące ciąże. Mimo to dziecko jest zdrowe. Rodzice byli zdziwieni, jednak cieszą się i chcą pomóc. Chcą też wiedzieć kto jest drugim ojcem.  
\- To Harry – stwierdził Malik.  
\- Tak.  
\- Powiesz mu?  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Mimo to, na razie rodzice nie mogą się dowiedzieć. Muszę to przemyśleć i się zastanowić, a jeśli dowiedzą się, będą chcieli skontaktować się ze Stylesami już teraz.  
\- To twoja decyzja Lou, ale moim zdaniem Harry ma prawo wiedzieć.  
\- Skończmy już ten temat – jęknął. Naprawdę nie chciał już rozmawiać o Harrym. Chciał zapomnieć o nim i o fakcie, że pod sercem nosi jego dziecko.  
\- W porządku – pogładził pokrzepiająco przyjaciela po plecach – Co powiesz na lody?  
\- Jestem za.  
*****  
To były najgorsze wakacje w życiu, dlatego cieszył się, że dobiegają one końca. Myślał, że uda mu się zapomnieć o drobnym gryfonie z błękitnymi tęczówkami, jednak nie było dnia, aby o nim nie myślał. Cały czas nie dawało spokoju zachowanie chłopaka wobec niego, dodatkowo tęsknota nie pomagała w próbach zapomnienia. Liczył na to, że Louisowi przejdzie i zgodzi się porozmawiać ze ślizgonem po powrocie do szkoły.  
Spojrzał na zegarek. Miał jeszcze godzinę do spotkania z Liamem. Uznał, że ma wystarczającą ilość czasu, aby kupić potrzebne podręczniki na swój ostatni rok w szkole magii. O dziwo, kiedy wszedł do księgarni Esy Floresy, nie było kolejki, wiec dość szybko zdobył to czego szukał. Wyszedł z budynku i skierował się w miejsce, gdzie umówił się z Liamem. Zatrzymał się, gdy dostrzegł dobrze mu znaną postać. Louis stał przed sklepem z różdżkami, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby na kogoś czekał. Jego jedna dłoń podtrzymywała plecy, podczas gdy druga gładziła lekko odznaczający się brzuch.  
Uznał, że to jego szansa. Louis go nie widzi, a tym razem Harry nie pozwoli, aby szatyn uciekł, kiedy będzie próbował z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Cześć Lou – zatrzymał się przed chłopakiem z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Tomlinson spojrzał z przerażeniem na Stylesa, czując jak ciało ogarnia panika.  
\- H-Harry – próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszedł mu bardziej grymas – Hej. Przepraszam, ale ja wła… - zrobił kilka kroków w tył, chcąc odejść.  
\- O nie – chwycił nadgarstek Louisa, nie pozwalając mu po raz kolejny uciec – Tym razem nie pozwolę ci odejść.  
\- Ale ja… - próbował się jakoś wywinąć.  
\- Nie – ruszył przed siebie, ciągnąc szatyna w kierunku wąskiej, pustej uliczki. Zatrzymał się, pchając go lekko na zimny, ceglany mur.  
\- Nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie powiesz mi co się dzieje. Nagle zacząłeś mnie unikać w szkole, nie rozmawiałeś ze mną, uciekałeś, a teraz…teraz to – wskazał na brzuch szatyna.  
Louis miał odwróconą głowę, wpatrując się w uliczkę, wybrukowaną kocimi łbami. Nie miał zamiaru spojrzeć na ślizgona, chociaż bardzo go korciło.  
\- Nie twoja sprawa – mruknął.  
\- Jak nie moja. Nagle zrywasz ze mną kontakt i mówisz, że to nie moja sprawa? – oburzył się. Ujął podbródek szatyna, tym samym zmuszając go, aby spojrzał mu w oczy - Louis, powiedz mi co się dzieje.  
Gryfon milczał. Nie miał zamiaru nic mu wyjaśniać. Przecież powinien wiedzieć o co mu chodzi, wiec dlaczego zachowywał się jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Lou – jego głos się zaostrzył – Nie puszę cię, dopóki nie otrzymam wyjaśnień.  
\- Jesteś głupi? – warknął.  
\- Co? – Styles czuł się zdezorientowany.  
\- Przespaliśmy się ze sobą, a ty się pytasz, co się stało?  
\- M-my co? – czy szatyn sobie z niego żartował, prawda?  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz.  
\- Ale ja naprawę nie wiem o czym mówisz. Niby kiedy się przespaliśmy?  
\- Po waszej wygranej z Ravenclaw. Napisałaś do mnie, że chcesz się spotkać w Pokoju Życzeń. Piliśmy i…stało się – ostatnie słowa były bardzo ciche.  
\- Nie, to nie możliwe – pokręcił głową. Przecież nie mógł przespać się z Louisem, pamiętałby to.  
\- W takim razie wytłumacz mi skąd wziął się mój brzuch? – położył na nim drobną dłoń – Jakim cudem zaszedłem w ciąże?  
\- W ciążę?  
\- Tak. Jestem w ciąży i to twoje dziecko – Louis czuł jak z każdą chwilą wzrasta w nim gniew. Jakby nagle jego uczucia z ostatnich miesięcy skumulowały się i miały zaraz wybuchnąć.  
\- Nie Lou, to nie możliwe. Nie możesz być w ciąży – przecież gryfon nie mógł spodziewać się dziecka, w dodatku jego dziecka. To niemożliwe, a on nie był gotowy na zostanie ojcem. Był jeszcze młody, miał całe życie przed sobą - Może po prostu przyty… - nie dokończył, kiedy drobna dłoń Louisa zderzyła się z jego policzkiem, pozostawiając na nim czerwony, pulsujący ślad.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak w tej chwili chciałbym cię nienawidzić! – wykrzyczał mu prosto w twarz – Szkoda, że nie mogę – dodał już ciszej nim odszedł, pozostawiając zszokowanego ślizgona samego z jego myślami.  
Jeśli Harry myślał, że wcześniej miał duży mętlik w głowie i nie mógł mieć już większego to się mylił. Przekonał się o tym, kiedy Louis powiedział mu o ich wspólnej nocy i dziecku.  
*****  
Louis spodziewał się, że ten rok będzie inny. Domyślał się, że będzie przyciągał większą uwagę na siebie, jednak nie sądził, że jego ciąża zostanie aż tak źle przyjęta przez uczniów. Dzielili się oni na dwie grupy, tych którzy się z niego wyśmiewali, i tych którzy byli wobec tego obojętni. Jedyną osobą, która była przy nim i wspierała, był Zayn.  
To Malik chodził wszędzie z Louisem, dbając, aby nic mu się nie stało i nosząc jego torbę, wiedzą, że szatyn nie powinien dźwigać. To on uprosił McGonagall – opiekunkę Gryffindoru o pokój tylko dla ich dwójki, po tym jak ich Tom i Josh zaczęli naśmiewać się z Tomlinsona. To on znosił humorki chłopaka, kiedy jego hormony szalały. Nie odstępował przyjaciela na krok, zapewniając go, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy Louis miewał wyrzuty sumienia, z powodu wykorzystywania tak bardzo mulata.  
Gryfon starał się nie pokazywać, że zachowanie innych go rani. Próbował pokazać, że to go nie rusza. Postanowił być silny dla siebie i dziecka, chociaż wewnątrz to bardzo bolało. Największy ból odczuł, kiedy Harry był świadkiem tego jak inni uczniowie go obrażają. Miał nadzieję, że stanie w jego obronie, karze im się odpieprzyć. Ten jednak spuścił głowę i szybkim krokiem odszedł w kierunku wyjścia ze szkoły. To rozerwało jego serce, wywołując potworny ból, którego nie był w stanie ukryć. To był pierwszy raz, od początku roku, kiedy płakał. Kochał go, a on zamiast zostać odszedł. Tak, on Louis Tomlinson, zakochał się w Harrym Stylesie. Jednak najwidoczniej on nie znaczył dla ślizgona tyle samo.  
*****  
Czuł się jak dupek. Widział ból na jego twarzy, widział łzy w jego oczach, mimo to nic nie robił. Nie bronił go, uciekał. Przed oczami cały czas miał drobną postać Louisa, z ciążowym brzuchem. Pomimo smutku wymalowanego na twarzy i widocznego zmęczenia, wyglądał niezwykle uroczo. Miał ochotę podjeść do chłopaka, objąć jego ciało, przyciągnąć do uścisku i już nigdy nie puszczać. Chciał ponownie poczuć smak jego ust i gładką skórę. Zastanawiał się, czy była tak miękka i ciepła jak ją zapamiętał…ponieważ Harry pamiętał tę noc. Przypomniał sobie. Nie było łatwo, ale udało się. Pamiętał jak pił z kumplami, jak napisał do szatyna, aby się spotkali, jak razem wypili Ognistą Whisky, jak obejmował jego drobne ciało i całował. A ciąża…najwidoczniej jednak ostatnie zaklęcie Louisa, podczas pracy nad projektem zadziałało na niego, sprawiając, że stał się płodnym mężczyzną.  
\- Dalej o nim myślisz? – głos przyjaciela, przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? – podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, obserwując jak Liam rzuca torbę z książkami obok swojego łóżka.  
\- Nie zmieniaj tematu – Payne spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo – Idź z nim pogadać, powiedz, że wszystko pamiętasz, że chcesz mieć kontakt z dzieckiem i go kochasz.  
\- Nie kocha… - zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył znaczący wzrok przyjaciela – Kurwa, kogo ja oszukuję – jęknął – Tak, zakochałem się w nim.  
Wiedział jak na twarzy Liama formułuje się zadowolony uśmiech.  
*****  
Siedział na parapecie, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi kryło się Skrzydło Szpitalne. Czekał na Tomlinsona, z którym chciał i musiał porozmawiać. Wiedział, że Louis miał teraz spotkanie z magomedykiem, który przybył sprawdzić co z Louisem i ich dzieckiem. „Ich dziecko”, dziwnie to brzmiało w jego głowie, jednak taka była prawda. Gryfon nosi w sobie istotkę, która również należy od Stylesa.  
Nareszcie, po pół godzinie oczekiwania drzwi się otwarły i ze skrzydła wyszedł Louis. Na jego twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech, kiedy wpatrywał się w swój zaokrąglony brzuch i z czułością go gładził.  
Zszedł z parapetu i podbiegł do Louisa. Szatyn słysząc kroki, odwróci się zatrzymując, a w jego oczach od razu pojawiła się złość wymieszana ze smutkiem i bólem.  
\- Czego chcesz? – głos miał ostry.  
\- Chcę porozmawiać – odparł spokojnie, mając nadzieję, że Louis nie będzie robił problemów.  
\- Nie mamy o czym.  
\- Jestem innego zdania. Proszę wysłuchaj mnie – jego głos był błagalny.  
\- Dobrze, mów – założył ręce na piersi, przyjmując oczekujący wyraz twarzy.  
\- Ja…ja wszystko pamiętam. Przypomniałem sobie naszą noc i domyślam się, że to za sprawą wybuchu podczas projektu stałeś się płodny. Ja przepraszam za wszystko, za to jak się zachowałem. Proszę pozwól mi być przy tobie.  
\- Za późno – warknął.  
\- Co? – nie rozumiał o czym Louis mówi.  
\- Spóźniłeś się. Miałeś wiele szans, aby to naprawić. Nie raz wiedziałeś jak inni mnie traktują, mimo to nigdy nic nie zrobiłeś. Więcej szans nie ma – odwrócił się i skierował do wieży Gryffindoru.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, ze ponownie to się dzieje. Louis znowu odchodzi. Tym razem jednak nie miał zamiaru na to pozwolić. Nie do końca świadomy tego co robi, pobiegł za nim, łapiąc szatyna i odwracając przodem do siebie. Gryfon nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, gdyż jego usta zostały zaatakowane, przez te należące do ślizgona. Harry mocniej objął niższego chłopaka, chcąc mieć pewność, że ten mu się nie wyrwie. Nie musiał długo czekać, aż Louis odda pocałunek. Poczuł jak gryfon kładzie dłonie na jego piersi, zaciskając pięści na koszuli. Pocałunek był powolny i delikatny. Harry pieścił usta mniejszego, chcąc mu w ten sposób przekazać jak bardzo mu zależy.  
\- Lou – wychrypiał opierając ich czoła o siebie – Naprawdę przepraszam. Chcę być przy tobie i naszym dziecku. Wiem, że dużo czasu mi to zajęło, ale naprawdę musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć. Przepraszam. Zależy mi na waszej dwójce. Chcę zostać przy tobie, aż do porodu.  
\- Tylko do porodu? – spytał cicho, cały czas wpatrując się w zielone tęczówki. Na samą myśl, że Styles byłby przy nim tylko do rozwiązania, a później odszedłby, w jego oczach pojawiały się łzy, a serce kurczyło się z bólu.  
\- Do porodu i po porodzie. Źle się wyraziłem. Chcę być z tobą, z wami – poprawił się – zostać już na zawsze.  
\- To mi wystarczy – odpowiedział ze łzawym uśmiechem. Pieprzone hormony.  
*****  
\- To niesprawiedliwe – z naburmuszoną miną leżał na łóżku, w pokoju szatyna. Louis siedział oparty o zagłówek przeczesując jego splątane loki palcami. Była przerwa świąteczna i Styles praktycznie wprowadził się do rodziny Tomlinsonów, spędzając tu większość dni i nawet kilka nocy. Brzuch szatyna był naprawdę duży, ale nic dziwnego. Do terminu porodu zostały niecałe 2 tygodnie – Dlaczego ja muszę wracać do szkoły, a ty zostajesz w domu.  
\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego – zaśmiał się, widząc zachowanie ślizgona. Wyglądał jak 5 latek, któremu mama nie kupiła lizaka.  
\- Tak – jęknął – rozumiem, że tak będzie lepiej. W szkole nie ma zbyt dobrych warunków dla dziecka. Jednak skoro będziesz miał indywidualne nauczanie, dlaczego nie mogę zostać i uczyć się z tobą?  
\- Harry, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, właśnie tak by było. Jednak tu decyduje dyrektor.  
\- Stary dziad – burknął obrażony – Nie pozwala mi widywać się z własnym chłopakiem i dzieckiem.  
\- Nie mów tak – zaśmiał się szatyn – I tak zrobił wyjątek, pozwalając ci opuścić szkołę, kiedy zacznie się poród. I możesz odwiedzać nas co drugi weekend. Jak się dowie co tu mówisz, to jeszcze może zmienić zdanie.  
\- To i tak mało – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Harry czas do czerwca szybko zleci. Skończymy szkołę i już nic nie będzie trzymało nas z dala od siebie – zaczął drapać głowę kędzierzawego, a z jego ust wydostały się ciche pomruki, świadczące o tym, że to lubi.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak czekam na koniec roku. Zabiorę was stąd i zamieszkamy razem.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że tego chcesz? – droczył się z zielonookim.  
\- Oczywiście – burknął, podciągnął się na łóżku, by siedzieć obok Louisa. Objął go, a druga dłoń spoczęła na brzuchu szatyna.  
\- Wiesz, że będziesz musiał zajmować się dzieckiem – karmić, przewijać, kąpać.  
\- Wiem i nie mogę się tego doczekać.  
\- Ciekawe, czy dalej tak będziesz mówił, kiedy dziecko nie pozwoli ci spać – zaśmiał się, cmokając ślizgona w policzek.  
\- Mimo to i tak wyczekuję chwili, kiedy będę miał was tylko dla siebie – pocałował szatyna w skroń – Kocham was.  
\- My ciebie też – odpowiedział z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy.  
*****  
\- Harry – pisnął zaskoczony szatyn, kiedy kędzierzawy wziął go na ręce. Mocniej objął małą Hope, przyciągając bliżej do piersi, aby mieć pewność, że jej nie upuści – Co ty robisz?  
\- Przenoszę przez próg – oznajmił, wchodząc do środka.  
\- Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem – zaśmiał się, kiedy kędzierzawe z powrotem postawił go na ziemi.  
\- To nie znaczy, że nie mogę tego zrobić – pocałował mniejszego chłopaka – Chodź, pokarzę ci pokój Hope.  
To był pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis wiedział jego nowy dom. Harry uparł się, że szatyn zobaczy go dopiero, gdy będą się przeprowadzać. Chciał, aby miał niespodziankę. Tomlinson musiał przyznać, że był idealny. Niewielki, piętrowy budynek z ogródkiem, w którym mogłaby bawić się ich córka. Wnętrza wydawały się przytulne, w ciepłych kolorach. To było idealne miejsce dla nich.  
Harry wprowadził go na piętro i skierował do jednego z pokoi. Ściany miały delikatny, pomarańczowy kolor. Na środku białe dziecięce łóżeczko. Pod ścianą, tego samego koloru, komoda, przewijak, a po drugiej stronie szafka z pluszakami. Pod oknem stał fotel, w którym Louis mógłby karmić ich córkę.  
\- Jest idealny - westchnął szatyn. Odwrócił córkę, opierając ją plecami o swoją klatkę piersiową. Obserwowali jak niebieskie oczy uważnie skanują pomieszczenie – Widzisz jaki śliczny pokój tata ci przygotował – powiedział do małej, całując jej policzek, na co mała się zaśmiała, ukazując dołeczek w lewym policzku – Myślę, że jej się podoba – spojrzał na Stylesa.  
\- Też mi się tak wydaje – objął szatyna, wyprowadzając go z pokoju chcąc pokazać pozostałą część domu – Chodź, czas poznać nowy dom i rozpocząć nowe życie.


End file.
